lost_episode_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla vs Red:lost godzilla movie
when i was a little kid my childhood was too much for me has a dream i collect some of my childhood for examlpe jurassic park toys,the transformers toys and comics,the sonic comics and some others who belongs from my childhood but one my childhood and my most favorite childhood i ever seen and it was godzilla,my first godzilla movie i saw was godzilla vs king kong 1962 after i watched i decided to buy a godzilla then when i watch all godzilla movies my mind was blow and i collect the videogames,the toys,the merchandise and other and became also a gigant monster movies fan and i collect all monsters toys for example gamera,ultraman,ginormica and insectosaurus from monsters vs alien,the titans from attack on titan and ettc but there's something i gonna say that i had a awful and nightmare experience i was searching for ebay is there a godzilla dvd and i found a dvd named godzilla vs red unmade movie 1995 vhs tape the cover was godzilla to left and there is a shadow monster on godzilla body and the background was tokyo destroyed ehm that's weird i said to myself then again i can understand there's some vhs tapes of godzilla but i have two issues for one that this was unmade and also i am confused because in 1995 godzilla had fought destroyah and two who the hell is red anyway i buy this weird vhs tape 1995 then again it could be a bootleg or some sound of shit anyway bought this vhs tape and i start to watch the movie before the movie start there's a red words says "be careful that thing will kill you after the movie was over" i know there's a stupid prank so decided to continue to watch the movie begins that the narrator explains how godzilla became the force of nature and it showed some stockfootage from the return of godzilla,godzilla vs biollante,godzilla vs king ghidorah,godzilla vs mothra,godzilla vs mecha godzilla and godzilla vs space godzilla then it showed monster island that godzilla and little godzilla had father and son day,then godzilla see a shadow that it's coming behind little godzilla body,then little godzilla is confused and he roared just what's wrong godzilla,godzilla see little godzilla was ok and godzilla then decides doing the day father and son the next scene i was shot for that scene the scene showed the hell that king ghidorah try to escape then out nowhere a kaiju red,ghidorah stoped and see the kaiju red and the disturbing was there's no music then the music was a heartbeat and when red open his eyes and red roared and the cuts as a black screen and i can hurt the ghidorah scream that scene was scared fuck up on me i..did..not i belive did that thing killed ghidorah i was so scared that I heard a noise coming from my room i paused the vhs tape and i see from my room nothing that's weird anyway i come back from stairs and nothing happend that's weird the next scene showed that mothra and her childeren had a peace,mothra heard demon roar then mothra called godzilla for the help godzilla called anguirus and meanwhile little godzilla was along with gorgosaurus and baragon i was expected to see anguirus,gorgosaurus and baragon for the heisei era that was a suprise then the monsters came for explain mothra that was going to happend and also the strain part was there's no humans scene for this movie that's weird because any movie they had the monsters and the humans anyway i continued that the next was gorgosaurus and baragon comunicate to what they are gonna do little godzilla then gorgosaurus and baragon heard a the demon roar same thing for mothra but much worst as the kaiju slowly is coming gorgosaurus call little godzilla to protect from a kaiju,baragon begins to fight until i see the fight was a lot monster but red had won then he transformed to his flying form and kills gorgosaurus little godzilla but gorgosaurus and baragon are now dead red decides to hunt little godzilla when little godzilla was here to infant island little godzilla explains to godzilla then red showed and kills one them daughter,mothra got mad and attacks red,godzilla and anguirus attack red but red kills anguirus first he ripped anguirus tail then he uses hellfire causing to anguirus meltdown,godzilla uses his atomic breath red and mothra attacks red,red attacks the last larvae but mothra but protect and kills her,mothra uses roar cry and dies,godzilla got mad and suffering to see evrthing he uses his atomic breath but red kills godzilla,godzilla cries to see little godzilla got mad and transformed godzilla jr adult,godzilla jr uses atomic breath with many times he can then red was dead it was fire,the mothra larva looked scraed then godzilla jr craped the mothra larva and live this island and the movie ends my childhood was ruined by this some sick fuck who made this but then i heard a noise coming from my room i rembered what the title says and i craped a knife and i say "stay back you sick fuck i don't want your god damn your face just please leave me alone!!!" then nothing then the beast motherfucker showed up and grabs my arm i punch his face and run and fast i could,i call the police and then there's nothing,the police what happend i explain that there's a demon monster who he try to kill then the police explain that a woman saw the person who sell this tape from ebay was found dead i was shocked and scared then again when i come back home the vhs tape was gone and after this day i never seen him again thankgod that fucking thing never come back but then again i hope i don't to see ever again the vhs tape if you find this vhs tape 1995 unmade please don't buy and if you buy THEN DESTROYED THAT GOD DAMN VHS TAPE Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost movie Category:For the shadow reader